Overcoming
by DisenchantedDestroya
Summary: SABRIEL AU. Sam's been blind since he was nine years old. It's sort of a blessing though; if he wasn't blind then he'd never have met Castiel and if he'd never met Castiel then he'd never have met Gabriel.


**Overcoming**

It happened when Sam was nine. It wasn't a demon or a ghost or a werewolf or anything even remotely supernatural. Sometimes Dean and John wish it had been, at least then they would have something to kill for it. But no; it had nothing to do with anything other than bad luck.

It was a car. Or rather, the windscreen of one.

Sam had been whining that his feet were sore, that Dean's hand-me-down red and black sneakers were too small for him and giving him inspection Dean found this to be true and decided that the best way of sorting this was to give the skinny little kid a piggyback.

Dean became his baby brother's noble steed as he 'galloped' through the streets of Belleville, New Jersey. He was careful though, oh so careful; he held on to his brother's spindly legs extra tight to stop Sam from falling, kept his eyes on the ground to stop himself from falling over, made sure that Sammy didn't slip too far down his back.

It was great. Sam laughed and told Dean to 'giddy up'. Dean beamed and thought of his mom smiling down on him for being such an awesome big brother.

He checked the road before he crossed. Of course he did. But it was a bend and the car came around so fast. Too damn fast for Dean to get himself out of the road. For Dean to get Sammy out of the road.

Dean was lucky. He got a broken leg, a concussion and one hell of a shiner around his left eye.

Sam, thanks to his added height of the piggyback, when straight through the windscreen. Glass pierced through the thin veil of his eyelids, gouging open the eyeball underneath.

Sam, along with a few cuts and bruises, was left permanently blind.

**00000**

"We're gonna have to quit, Dad."

"You know we can't do that, Dean."

John takes in his fifteen-year old son, wondering where this sudden blurt has come from. Sammy's been blind for twenty one months now, and has spent eighteen of the most recent of those months in a crippling depression. All the kid does anymore is sleep, which is understandable considering that he can still see things in his dreams using his mind's eye.

"We have to." Dean insists, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the dreaming boy on the motel bed next to him. "Sammy needs our attention. Not to mention how dangerous this kind of lifestyle is for someone who's..." He cuts himself off, refusing to say it. "It's dangerous for someone like Sam."

"It's not like we ever actually take him out with us, Son." John runs a hand through his hair and looks everywhere other than at his two sons. Dean's really upped his game on the whole overprotective big brother gig since the accident. "We keep him as safe as we can."

Dean arises from his perch on the bed, his face a grey storm of frustrated fury. He storms over to the little rickety table in the kitchenette and flops down in the harsh plastic of the too-upright chair opposite his father's.

He's been going over this conversation in his head for the past fortnight at least. Has been ever since he found Sammy crying his unseeing eyes out on the bathroom floor. The kid had called himself useless, had clung to his big brother like to let go would be synonymous with falling straight into the deepest pit of Dante's Inferno. Dean had known right there and then that the Hunting lifestyle had to stop. Sooner or later (most likely sooner) Sammy would burn out under the strain of his so-called uselessness.

Looking over at his baby brother's sleeping face Dean's resolve hardens to solid and stoic stone. He's got to do this, even it means separating themselves from their dad. He's read about special schools for blind children like Sam and even if those aren't ever going to be on the cards, then he can at least try to teach Sammy braille by himself. He thinks that's what Sam misses the most; being able to escape into his books. Of course Dean has offered to read stories aloud but that usually just results in Sam crying, sobbing, over all that he's lost.

"It's not just about keeping him safe, Dad." Dean locks eyes with his dad, begging that the Hunter front will dissolve into the warm pools of the loving father that Dean knows is locked away in those irises. "It's about keeping him happy. Or at least not so goddamn depressed that all he can do is sleep and cry."

"Dean, look-"

"No! You look!" Dean yells and then chastens himself for endangering Sam's blissful oblivion. Content that Sam is still asleep, Dean goes back to glaring at John. "You look at Sammy."

John does. And in that moment he wants nothing more than to give in. To just say okay to his oldest for the sake of his youngest. He wants to sell his arsenal of rare weapons and use the money to buy a house with a lawn and a white picket fence. But most of all he wants to give his baby boy his sight back. Then there's Mary. Mary's killer. And all of the other sons of bitches out there that he knows how to fight off. This isn't a question of love for his sons; this is a question of duty.

He's a soldier. He has a duty. A soldier never abandons his duty, never lets an innocent man die.

But he knows Sam can't go on like this.

"Dean, you like you're Uncle Bobby, right?" Dean nods, already having thought of this idea himself. Honestly, it's the best of a bad lot in his mind. "And Sammy does too?" Dean nods again as he gazes over at his brother. "You both see him as family?"

"Of course, Dad."

John smiles bitterly and nods. He can't believe he's about to give his boys up. No. He's not giving them up. He's giving them a life. A better life than this. A life where Sam might find contentment in spite of his disability. Besides, it's not like he won't check in with them or anything.

John's not giving his boy's to Bobby Singer, he tells himself. He's loaning them. Putting them somewhere for safekeeping. Yeah.

**00000**

Bobby Singer smiles proudly at his youngest surrogate son as the teenager absorbs page after page of braille. Sam's face is the very definition of focus. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes are squeezed shut then he would look like he's actually reading. That thought makes Bobby frown; he tells Sam again and again that the kid can have his eyes open if he wants but Sam never opens his eyes. Not after the last time.

The semi-retired Hunter slams his dusty tome shut on his desk, making Sam jump in his armchair. It's been nearly six years since the boys took up residence at Singer Salvage yet Bobby thinks it'll take another twenty before he finally remembers to mind what he's doing, to remember that Sam has no idea who or what is making a particular sound.

"Good book?" Bobby asks sheepishly, letting Sam know that it's only him. "What's it you're reading again?"

"It by Stephen King." Sam replies with a smile. It's a smile meant for Bobby but is instead facing the wall about two metres to the man's head. Bobby doesn't have the heart to correct him. "It's creepy. Good, but creepy."

"You hungry yet?"

"Nah." The kid's face goes bright red and he shuts the book, mashing his knuckles together nervously. "Actually, I'm going out for dinner."

"Oh?" Bobby smirks, knowing full well where this is going. And he is honestly glad that Sammy has a friend outside of Dean. Dean who is currently helping his dad on a hunt for a tulpa three states over. Dean's been hunting a lot more recently, hence Bobby's gladness at Sam's friend. If the guy is just a friend, that is. "Who ya going out with?"

Sam's blush deepens and he's so tempted to reply with a girl's name, Gabby or Abi or something, but he can't do that. Not to Bobby. Not to the guy who's taken him in, who feeds him and clothes him and buys him a million different books all in braille. And especially not when he knows that Bobby isn't a fool; the old man is probably fully aware of who Sam is going out with tonight.

"Gabriel." He mumbles, knuckles mashing at a supersonic speed. "Gabriel Novak. Castiel's big brother."

Castiel is a kid from the Blind Children and Youths Support Group that Sam attends every Wednesday evening. It's kind of like a youth club for blind people between the ages of eight and twenty. Sam used to hate it there, only went because it made Dean happy, until Cas started showing up. The two soon became firm friends and thus Sam met Gabriel, Castiel's older brother. And thus, over the period of sixty-six days, Sam and Gabriel fell very deeply in love. It's been a few months since Gabriel asked Sam to be his boyfriend and since Sam accepted the offer.

Nobody knows. Not even Castiel. Not even Dean. He's pretty sure that they suspect though. Especially Castiel, who has walked into Gabriel's room to hear the sounds of making out with his supersonic hearing several times. Sam knows Bobby is getting suspicious too. He can't bring himself to announce the relationship officially though. This thing with Gabriel, it's his. No. It's more than that. It's theirs. It's just theirs and Sam wants it to stay that way for just a little while longer.

"Is Cas going with you?" Bobby is trying to sound casual, not like a mother worried about her daughter going out with a lecherous older boy without a chaperone. Chaperone? Seriously? "Or anyone?"

"No." Sam bites his lip. "Just me and Gabriel."

Bobby has a question dancing on the tip of his tongue, a question that he'll be damned if he asks and Sam takes it the wrong way but then he'll be damned if he doesn't ask it too. It's just something he has to know. Something that he feels he has a right to know as the kid's main care giver.

"Sam, are you gay?" Bobby could slap himself. He could punch himself now, looking at the shocked look of terror on Sam's face. "I-uh, no. Um. I mean, are you gay with Gabriel?"

Damn, Bobby thinks, talk about digging my own grave.

"Would it matter if I was?" Sam squeaks out and Bobby can tell that the kid's trying to sound tough. It breaks his heart. "It wouldn't change anything. Right?"

"Kid, there's nothing on this Earth that could make me not love you." Bobby cringes at how soppy he sounds. There's no shame in it though, not right now, not when soppy is clearly what Sammy needs. "You love the guy?"

"Yes." It's quick and solid, without hesitation. Bobby feels somewhat taken aback. "I do."

"And he's nice to you?" He wonders if he should maybe give the boy the dreaded Talk, the one about the birds and the bees. But Sam's too young for that right? He's only seventeen. Still a kid. At least, still a kid in Bobby and Dean's eyes. "He doesn't... pressure you or nothing, right?"

Both of their faces are so red right now that if Dean were to come home early and pull up the Impala outside then he would most likely be able to see the crimson glow of their cheeks through the curtains.

"Bobby!" Sam laughs, sounding half amused and half disgusted; the last thing he wants is Uncle Bobby getting an interest in his sex life. The laugh fades out and a comfortable silence settles in. "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not, ya idjit." Bobby checks the clock. "Now, go powder your nose or whatever it is kids do before a date."

**00000**

"See, I told you he'd be cool with it, Kiddo."

The stars above them glitter in the night sky as though in agreement. They're laid out on their backs in some field in the middle of nowhere, Gabriel's car parked a few feet away. A shooting star whizzes past and Gabriel wishes that his boyfriend could see it too.

Sam's head is nestled into Gabriel's chest, listening to the older boy's steady heartbeat. It's his way of seeing Gabriel, his way of feeling his boyfriend. Gabriel's heartbeat is strong and determined, just like the man himself. Sam thinks that Gabriel must be a truly beautiful person to behold.

"Yeah." Sam sighs, not for the first time feeling regret that he can't see his own boyfriend with his own eyes. "Bobby's cool like that."

What's left unsaid is his fear, his absolute terror that Dean and his dad won't be. Gabriel hears it though, loud and painstakingly clear. He wraps his arm tighter around Sam's shoulders and squeezes, trying to show the blind boy that he'll always have Gabriel. Besides, if either of the other Winchester males so much as think of holding Sammy's sexuality against the kid then Gabriel's going to introduce them to his fists.

"The others'll be cool too." Gabriel says firmly, trying to sound like he truly believes it for Sammy's sake. After all, it's not like he can give Sam a reassuring wink or a smile. "You guys, you're like... liquorice! Yeah, you guys are like those liquorice whip thingies with the black on the outside and the coloured bit inside, y'know?"

"You're crazy Gabe." Sam laughs and it sounds like a song. "Absolutely bat-shit crazy."

"Hey! I'm trying to be deep here!" Gabriel strokes a hand through Sam's soft hair and sighs, revelling the feel of what is so utterly his. "Seriously, though. You're like liquorices. Hard and tough on the outside, but once you get in there then it's all soft pastel colours and puppies and giggles and-"

He's cut off by Sam's howl of laughter. It's good to hear the kid laugh like that, like he's just like any other kid out there messing around with their other half. Gabriel can remember a time when Sam never even smiled, let alone laughed. He and Cas soon fixed that though.

A breeze picks up around them and wraps its icy arms around them like a shawl, thus forcing Gabriel to pull his boyfriend even deeper into him. Sam's skinny for his height and he feels the cold awfully, so Gabriel feels perfectly justified in his need to keep Sammy close.

"Trust me, you cut my dad open and you will find anything but pastel colours and puppies." Sam shakes his head and, if they were open, he would roll his eyes. "More like blood, sweat and tears. From other people."

It's Gabriel's turn to laugh now. He's never met John Winchester and has only seen the famed Dean a small handful of times but he feels like he knows the both of them from how much Sam harps on about them. Well, he knows that they've left and leave Sammy behind. Maybe not on purpose, but they still do and are, and it still upsets the youngest of the Winchester men. Which is enough to make Gabriel predisposed to dislike them.

"What about Cas then?" Gabriel starts, grinning.

"What about him?"

"Can we tell him?" He sounds so much like an eager little puppy dog right now that Sam knows he can't say no. "About us?"

Loss and gain; two sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other. If Sam says yes then he loses the special intimacy and security that comes from the secrecy of their relationship as it is now. But he stands to gain so much from it too. Not having to tiptoe around with it, being able to let everyone know that Gabriel is his, knowing that he hasn't got to be afraid of his family's rejection anymore. Because, yeah, in a way Castiel is his family.

So Sam nods once and Gabriel beams but he knows that Sammy can't see that, so he kisses the boy square on the nose instead, making Sam giggle. The older boy fishes his cellphone out of his pocket and slams in a number at an impressive speed. He flicks it onto speaker just in time for Sam to hear someone picking up.

"What is it Gabriel?" Castiel grunts groggily, causing Gabriel to smirk and Sam to glare at his boyfriend on behalf of his best friend. "It's quarter to one in the morning. I was sleeping."

"Heya Cassie!" Gabriel yells overzealously down the phone. "Sammy's here too!"

"Hi, Castiel. Sorry about your brother."

"Good evening, Sam." Cas sighs like a wary parent being told their child has managed to die the class hamster neon pink whilst nobody was looking. "I am used to Gabriel's... ways, by now."

"Yeah, yeah, charming, the pair of ya." He sounds grumpy but he takes a hold of Sam's hand to let the kid know that it's just a show. Not that Sam needs telling. "Cas, wanna know a secret?"

Sam gulps and squeezes Gabriel's hand tighter. He's pretty sure that Castiel will be cool with it but what if he isn't? The guy is kinda religious in his own sort of way, so what if? What if he loses his only friend outside of Gabe and Dean? What if Castiel tells Dean? What if Dean stops him from seeing Gabriel?

"I assume this is about your relationship with Sam." Castiel yawns and sighs again. "Am I right?"

"You're not mad or anything?" Sam whispers before Gabriel can yell at his little brother for ruining the surprise. "I mean, we're still friends, right?"

Gabriel could cry. He really could.

"I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation." Another yawn. "However, I am not indifferent to people who wake me up at quarter to one in the morning. I'll see you, Sam. Gabriel, wake me up again when you get home and you'll wish you hadn't."

The call disconnects and both boys howl with laughter like a pair of rabid wolves to the moon. Gabriel looks down at his boyfriend and captures the younger's soft lips in the most passionate kiss he's ever given.

"We tell Dean next." Gabriel decides, high on the feeling of two whole people knowing that Sam is his and no one else's. "Together. We'll tell him."

"Yeah, okay."

Sam is terrified.

**00000**

"Could you chew any louder, Wonka?" Dean gripes from behind the bonnet of the Impala. "Sam, control your animal."

"Woof." Gabriel smirks around a mouthful of Hershey's chocolate. He would wink at Sam but, well, he can't. And that kind of really kills him. Dean throws his spanner, narrowly missing Gabriel accidentally on purpose. "Sam, control your brother."

Sam chuckles and beams in the rough direction of his boyfriend. Sam's sat on the bonnet of one of the many cars in Bobby's yard, a few feet away from where his big brother is tuning up the Impala. Gabriel is stood halfway in between them both, as though ready to protect Sam from Dean when they tell him about Them with a capital T.

It's sunny but not hot thanks to the cooling tugs of a soft breeze swirling around in the air. Gabriel wonders if Sam has any sense of light and dark. He knows Castiel does, like the kid can tell if it's really sunny or pitch black dark, but he's never asked Sam about that kind of thing. It's just something that they don't talk about. Hell, Gabriel's never even seen Sam with his eyes open. He bets his boyfriend's eyes are beautiful though.

He hears Sam swallow nervously and looks around to see the kid swinging his spindly legs just above the ground, a perpetual act of anxiety. Gabriel steps forward and reaches down, squeezing Sam's hand. The younger nods.

"So, Deano-"

"Dean."

"Dean, my man, me and your bro have got something to tell you."

The addressed steps out from behind his baby and rubs a hand through his grubby, sweat-slicked hair. When Dean works on the Impala it could easily be classified as a full-on workout.

Gabriel tugs gently on Sam's hand and the blind boy stands, practically vibrating fear. He's pretty sure that Dean won't mind about him and Gabriel but still, there's a part of him that can't help but be terrified. After all, he'd rather die than lose Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean prompts and, noticing his little brother's state of distress, glares venomously at the cocky Novak kid. "What is it?"

"I-I... Well, uh... Dean..." Sam desperately clings to words, trying to find the right ones for right now. He looks up at where he imagines Gabriel's head to be; he's actually looking at the air above the boy's hair. "Gabe?"

"Aw, don't you worry, Sweetheart. I got this."

"Sweetheart?" Dean interjects accusingly, all of a sudden realising that his baby brother is holding hands with this jerk.

"Yeah. He's my sweetheart." Gabriel grits out, his eyes just daring Dean to challenge his statement. "Well, if you wanna get all technical about it, he's my boyfriend."

A sudden swell of overprotectiveness washes over Dean and he wants to punch Gabriel in the face over and over and over again, and then once more just to be sure. He just can't see this guy being any good for Sammy, his Sammy. What he can see is Gabriel turning around in a couple of weeks time and turning this all into some great big joke. And Dean would rather be damned to Hell than let his little brother's big heart get broken.

But then he notices; Sam is smiling. Yeah, the kid looks like he's about to explode with nerves but he's still smiling. He's looking at the spot above Gabriel's head, holding Gabriel's hand, leaning into Gabriel's side and he's freaking smiling. All of a sudden this doesn't seem so bad to Dean.

It never even crosses his mind to hate Sammy about the whole gay aspect of things.

"D-de?"

"You like him?" Dean asks slowly, mentally assessing Gabriel's physical health. If it came to it he's sure he take his brother's... boyfriend in a fight. "And he's nice to you and shit?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam giggles, freaking giggles! "I've already gone through all of this with Bobby."

A look of pain crosses Dean's face, a look of pain so pronounced that it almost moves Gabriel to feel sorry for the guy. But then he remembers how upset Sammy had been when Dean had left him behind to go with their dad on some kind of business trip the other week. And all of those times before. The poor kid seems to have some sort of complex about his big brother not coming back.

"You told Bobby?" Dean sounds like there's a knife being held to the small of his back. "You told Bobby before you told me?"

"Bobby guessed." Sam mumbles as he hides his face into Gabriel's side, his older boyfriend cuddling him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"A couple of months."

Dean nods slowly and doesn't stop, like one of those bobble-headed dogs that people have in their cars. It feels like a punch to the gut, knowing that his little brother has had a boyfriend for so long and he didn't even know about it, didn't even suspect a goddamn thing.

He walks towards his brother, all the while being kept under Gabriel's harsh scrutiny, and then reaches out a hand to put on Sam's shoulder. He gives it a squeeze. He would go in for a hug (his baby brother coming out definitely warrants a proper display of affection) but it looks like Gabriel has absolutely no intention of letting go of Sammy ever. Dean, for some stupid and inexplicable reason, feels suddenly a lot like crying.

"Just remember to use protection."

"Dean!"

**00000**

"No, Gabriel."

"But, Sam, please."

"I said no."

"I love you though. I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then please!"

"No!" Sam all but screams from where he's laid out, naked, on Gabriel's bed. "I'm not gonna do it, Gabriel! I'm not gonna open my eyes!"

Gabriel sighs and tightens their embrace. He doesn't understand it; here they both are, both equally unclothed, and yet Sam won't let him see the one last part of his boyfriend. He's seen every part of Samuel Winchester, ever scar and blemish and particle, but yet he feels like he hasn't seen anything if can't see Sam's eyes.

Sam sits up, buries his face in his hands and howls. Gabriel didn't mean for this to happen. Never meant to make Sammy cry. It's the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Oh Baby, please don't cry." He eases up into a sitting position and wraps an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam shrugs him off. "Sweetheart..."

"Give me my clothes, Gabe."

Sam hates this, how he can't even storm out without having to ask for help. His blindness only ever seems to hold him back; stops him from going to school (Bobby teaches him the basics), stops him from being able to go out in public on his own, stops him from knowing what his own damn boyfriend looks like. He cries harder.

"Sammy-"

"Do it Gabriel or so help me I will scream for Castiel." Apart from he knows he won't. He's not quite that pathetic. "I'm going home."

"Okay." Gabriel sighs and, for once, he's glad that Sam can't see him; he doesn't want the kid to see he's crying too. "I'll give you a lift."

"No. I'll call Dean."

**00000**

"Aw, Sammy." Dean sighs from his perch on the edge of his baby brother's bed. He knew that Gabriel kid was bad news, no matter how angelic Gabriel's own little brother might be. "What'd that bastard do to you, huh? What'd he do?"

Sam just shakes his head, too upset to answer. He doesn't understand it at all; he's given himself to Gabriel in every possible way and the older boy flips out over the one little thing that Sam can't give him. He doesn't want anyone to see his eyes, not ever, not when he knows how horrific they must look. After all, they must have been pretty horrific to make Dean cry. Although, that was a few years ago now, back when Dean still felt very much liable for the accident that robbed Sammy of his sight.

Dean's going out of his mind with worry. He just got a sobbing phone call from his little brother to pick him and then the kid went all silent on him. The journey home was silent and every gentle question that Dean has asked him has been met with solid silence too. He can't believe that Gabriel could do this to a kid as sweet as Sammy; can't believe the he let Gabriel do this to Sam.

He shuffles up the bed and carefully pulls Sammy into him for a hug. The reaction is instantaneous and Sam clings to him like a bushbaby, burying his face into Dean's chest. Dean's concern increases. The last time Sam was like this was when some local jerks teased the poor kid about being blind and tripped him up in the middle of the street.

"C'mon, Kiddo, don't cry." He begs uselessly, feeling like he's just said the most stupid thing ever. "Just tell me what happened and I'll fix it. I promise. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

Sammy nods against Dean's chest and Dean matts a hand in his brother's hair, wishing not for the first time that they had at least one real parent here to help when it comes to a crying Sammy. Sure, they've got Bobby but Bobby's just about as emotionally retarded as Dean (and John) is. Anyway, Bobby is currently at the local bar investigating claims of a haunted abandoned farm a few miles out from his house. His house; Sam and Dean's home.

"Tell me or so help me, Sam, I'll beat Gabriel's head in anyway." Dean growls, trying a different tack to get information out of his crying brother. He means it though. He could easily beat Gabriel to death right now. "So either you give me a reason to kick the shit out of him or a reason not to. It's up to you."

"He-e..." Sam bites his lip, all of a sudden feeling very ashamed of himself. "He wanted see my eyes, Dean." He swallows hard and removes himself form his big brother's sturdy embrace. "And I said no. But he kept asking and we kinda had a fight about it."

Dean grimaces, trying to figure what to say to Sam in response. Whilst he wants to be able to fix this by beating up Gabriel, he knows that he can't. Sam loves Gabriel and he's pretty sure that Gabriel loves Sam; he can't just let his baby brother give that up, no matter how much he might not approve of his brother's annoying choice of boyfriend.

He gets it though. Gabriel wants to know everything there is to know about Sammy and Dean admires him for that, admires him for trying to get Sam to show Gabriel something that the kid needs help with getting over. But he also gets Sammy's side of it too. And he knows that it's his fault. If only he hadn't started crying the first time Sam opened up his unseeing eyes then none of this would be happening. Hell, maybe Sam wouldn't even be as shy as he is now. He wonders if Gabriel has ever made the same mistake with Cas.

"Oh, Sam." He thumbs away some renegade tears from Sammy's red cheeks. "There's no shame in them, y'know."

"They're ugly. They're hideous, Dean." Sam sniffles the words out as though they're a well-rehearsed script, something he's been reciting in his mind for a very long time. "I'm a freak. I don't want Gabe to see that part of me."

The silence is filled with the sound of Dean's heart breaking for his baby brother.

"Let him see them. If he thinks you're a freak 'cause of them, then he wasn't worth your time." Dean says sagely. "And I'll choke him to death with his own tongue."

"Thanks, De."

**00000**

Sam's eyes are beautiful in their uniqueness. They're even more beautiful to Gabriel because he knows he's one of the select few people to ever see them.

They are milky and white-washed, but Gabriel can make out hints of hazel irises poking through the thick veils of white. There a flecks of red obscuring the whiteness, little scars from where the glass sliced through. Gabriel takes a moment to think how lucky he is that the accident didn't kill his boyfriend.

Gabriel leans down and presses his lips to Sam's, letting the loving and grateful kiss linger. He knows how hard this must have been for Sam and it makes him love the kid all the more.

"You're beautiful, Sweetheart."

**Fin**

**00000**

**A/N:**

I know this isn't particularly good but I enjoyed writing it and I've been wanting to write blind!Sam for soooo long it's unbelievable. The Sabriel just kind of snuck on in there.

In unrelated news I just booked my front-row ticket to see the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special in 3D at my local cinema! I can't wait! Any other Whovians out there?

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you liked it and PLEASE let me know what you think! :D


End file.
